OS de Full metal Alchimist
by Miani-Chan
Summary: Edward et Alphonse sont de retours a Rosembool, pour une énieme réparation. Mais Winry semble gener Pourquoi ? Miani-Chan: J'espere que vous aimerez . , je suis nulle pour les résumés


Alchimiste O.S pour la Saint Valentin  
Couple: Edward Elric et Winry Rockbell  
Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

Petit mot de l'auteure : J'espere que cet O.S vous plairat . Bonne lecture !

Amestris,Resembool, 15 Fevrier, 7h30.

Edward se reveilla, encore noyé dans les linbes réconfortante et amicale du sommeil. Il se retira de la couette et son regard dorée se posa sur la boite de chocolat entamée .  
Un sourir moqueur passa sur ses levres, la journée d'hiers lui avait était vraiment merveilleuse. Le blond sortit de la chambre, se rememorant de la journée du 14 .

Flash-Back  
_Edward se rendait, avec son frere, a la maison de Mamie Pinako, l'automails d'Edward s'etait encore demonté. Et comme le blond au manteau ecarlate ne voulais pas que sa tete soit fracassée par la clef de 12 favorite de sa chere mecanicienne blonde, il avait mit un casque sur le crane. __  
_  
-Grand Frere, ca irat ? _Demanda l'armure imposante, a coter de lui. _  
-Mais oui... je croit ! _Repliqua le nain... euh.. je voulais dire, l'alchimiste en appréhendant vraiment les retrouvailles._

I_ls virent la maison ''familiale'' au loins, la neige s'etait mise a tomber, ne voulant pas qu'Alphonse ne rouille a cause de la neige, ils presserent le pas, leurs pas crissant sous la terre battue du sentiers. __  
__Les freres arriverent au pas de la porte, Alphonse toqua trois coup a la porte verte pomme. __  
_

-J'arrive ! Une minute !_ Railla la vieille voix fatiguée de la vielle Pinako _

_Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit les Elric sur le pas du meuble. Elle soupira en voyant l'etat de l'automails d'Ed. _

-Eh, le nain, tu pourrait faire attention a ton automails ! Winry va te passer un savon !_ Rétorqua Pinako en laissant entré les deux freres dans la maison. _  
-Dis donc la vieille ! _Rétorqua l´alchimiste __  
_  
_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, une tornade blonde fit son apparations dans la salle a manger , une clef de 12 fut lancer _

-EDWARD ELRIC ! J´EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE QUE TU ME RAMENE TON AUTOMAIL PÉTÉ ! _Hurla Winry, mais quand elle vit que la clef n´´avait pas atteint son objectif, elle fulmina. __  
__Edward lui lancais un sourire moqueur. __  
__Apres une petite dispute, Winry accepta de voir l´automail de son ami, apres le repas.__  
_  
– Ed´ serieusement, comment tu fait, tu peut pas faire gaffe ? _Dit elle en colere, en mettant les couvert. _  
-Win´ je te jure, je l´ai pas fait exprer ! _Se defendit Edward en s´eloignant de la jeune fille. __  
_  
_Durant tout le repas, Winry ne cessait pas de crier sur Edward et de rougir. L´alchimiste n´avais bien envidemment rien remarquer, trop occuper a reflechir sur des hypothese pour retrouver le corps de son petit frere. __  
__Alphonse avais tout vue, et soupira d´exasperation. Le repas finit, Winry demanda a Edward de l´accompagnait dans la salle d´auscultation_.

-Bon, enleve ton debardeur , et allonge toi sur le lit. _Rétorqua la jeune fille__  
_  
-OK.

_Edward enleva son debardeur, sans aucune pudeur, ce qui fit rougir la mécanicienne. Ed´ s´allongea sur le lit et attendit. __  
__Winry ne put retenir ses rougissement, c´etait etrange, avant, cela ne la derangeait pas de le voir tose nu. Son corps n´allais pas avec son age , pensa t-elle en fermant les yeux. _

-Win ? Il y a un probleme ?_ Demanda le jeune homme_  
-Heu... Non ! Bon, je vais procédée a l´auscultation. _Dit elle en se penchant vers la connexion de l´appareils. __  
__Edward put sentir le parfums que son amie d´enfance , cela lui fit tourné la tete, mais il resta calme. _

Bon, je vais devoir faire quelques réparations a ton automails. Ca va prendre quelques jours._ Dit elle a la fin de son observation._ Tu peut te rhabiller.  
–... Pas envie ._ Dit Edward en restant allonger. _  
´´Pas envie ´´, tu va attraper froid apres Edward . _Dit Winry en riant. __  
__Elle rangea les instrument , tout en jetant quelques coup d´oeils a son ami. Il etait rester allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond, il semblait en pleine reflexions . La blondinette rougit en repensant au regards chaud qu´il lui avait lancer une fois, le tout courroné par la couleur rare de ses yeux. Ses yeux or s´accordant a la couleur blé de ses cheveux . Ses yeux avait vue tant horreur, mais il y regnait une etincelle de serieux et de ruse. __  
__La jeune fille sentit son coeur s´emballer, elle ne s´etait jamais rendue compte qu´elle était obsédée par ces yeux... __  
__Winry respira doucement en cherchant dans le tiroir du bureau une boites rouge nouée d´un ruban couleur blé. _  
_Elle se retourna vivement , et fixa l´alchimiste de metal. Edward la fixa, suprit._

-Winry ? Que se passe t´il ?_ Demanda le bond_  
-Je.. Je... Tient !_ Dit t-elle en lancant la boite a Edward. __  
_  
_L´amputé la prit, au plein vol, et la fixa._

-Cest quoi ?_ Demanda t-il _  
-Reflechit , chibi chan ! Nous somme quels jours aujourd´huis ? _Hurla t-elle _

_Edward reflechit rapidement sur la dates du jour, et fit une grimace de surprise et de gene. _

-Hein ? Heu ... Win... Tu .. tu ... tu as ... tu est amoureuse de moi ? _Declara t- il en rougissant. _  
-Oui ! ... Je t'aime Edward ! Je n'y peut rien ! Je t'aime !_! Dit elle en rougissant_

_Edward resta la bouche ouverte de surprise, et le joues s'ecarlaterent de plus en plus , il n'en revenait pas, Winry, son amie d'enfance l'aimait ? __Non... c'etait impossible, elle le faisait marcher, oui, c'etait surement ca ! __  
_  
-Tu me fait marcher ? C'est une blague hein ? Tu n'est que mon amie d'enfance, tu ne peut pas éprouvée que de l'amitier, ou de la fraternité en mon egard !_ Dit il , moqueur._

_Pour Winry, ce fut le drame. Elle sentit son coeur se déchiré , il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. Elle s'etait préparée a la douleurs, mais sur le coup, ca faisait terriblement mal ! Comme si mille aiguilles s'enfoncées lentements, le faisant saigner de tristesse. __  
__Ca faisait tellement mal qu'elle s'etait mise a haletée . _

-Winry ? _S'inquieta Edward_  
-Je vais me couchée, bonne nuit Ed' !_ Dit elle en sortant précipitament de la salle d'auscultation. __  
_  
_Edward se rendit compte de son erreur quelques minutes apres son departs. Il se rhabilla rapidemant et sortit de la salle. _

-Win ! Attend ! ''

_Au debuts de la nuit, on entendie un faible bruit de course, c'etait notre alchimiste blond preferé._  
_Il courrait a travers la campagne de son enfance, Edward parcourait le chemin qu'il connaissait pas coeur pour mener a l'endroit oú leurs enfers avait commencer, a son petit frere et a lui._

_L'alchimiste la vit, dans les restes de leurs maison. Winry etait au milieux, elle etait appuyer au reste d'un mur, et avait ramener ses jambes a sa poitrine._

-Winry ? _Demanda l'alchimiste_  
-Laisse moi Edward ! Je veut etre seule , _Rétorqua la blonde, les larmes coulait lentement sur ces joues, traçant un fin sillon argentée , éclairées par la lumière de la pleine lune._  
_Edward les vit et ce sentit mal a l'aise._

-Winry... je te jure, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! _Tenta de se justifier Edward_  
-Pourquoi tu l'as dit alors ? _Demanda froidement la mécanicienne._  
-Winry... je croyait que tu me faisait marcher ! _Répondit t-il_  
-Je n'en avait pas l'air, j'etait vraiment sérieuse sur ce coup là ! _Rétorqua t-elle_  
_– Elle est vraiment en rogne la ! Pensa Edward_  
_Il regarda la jeune fille qui etait devant lui, il s'était apercut il y a pas longtemps qu'il aimais son amie d'enfance._  
_Et il ne pouvais plus retenir les sentiments qu'il epouvrait envers la jeune fille. Quand il l'avait entendue lui dire ''Je t'aime'', il n'avais pas oser y croire . Il la connaisait farceuse... mais surtout, il ne voulais pas lui infliger la tristesse d'un non retour. Il ne voulais pas la faire pleurer pendant plusieurs jours ,comme pour la mort de ses parents._  
_Alors, il n'y avait pas cru._  
_Mais maintenant qu'il l'avais la certitude qu'elle aimait, mieux valait lui dire. Mais il avais beau chercher a la facons de le dire, il ne trouvais pas._  
_Autent rester dans le domaine de l'alchimie._

-L'echanges equivalent ! _Hurla t-il, tout rouge_  
– Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu me sort ? _Demanda Winry_  
– Tu m'as dit ''Je t'aime '' , j'applique juste la formule ! _Dit il , génée_

_Winry ne comprit pas trop. Edward le vit et s'approchat de la jeune fille , il mit doucement sa main de chair sur la joues de Winry. Il s'approcha de Winry et l'embrassa._

_La jeune mecanicienne n'en crut pas ses... levres (?), IL L'EMBRASSAIT !_  
_Le baiser ne semblait etre qu'une carresse, car Edward n'osait pas aller plus loin, mais la passion finit par l'emporter sur la gene. Edward caressa doucement les levres de Winry de sa langue, pour demander l'accés. Winry, trop heureuse pour y croire, le lui accorda . Le baiser devint aussitot passionné, et fougueux._

_Ils se séparerent, par manque d'oxygene, et se regarderent, le regard brulant et amoureux._  
_L'or rencontrant l'océan, ils se devoraient du regard. Les deux adolescents avait les joues rouges. Edward lui fit un sourire gener avant de se relever et de tendre sa main vers Winry._

-On rentre ? _Demanda le blond_  
-Euh... oui _Repondit la jeune fille, en prenant sa main._

_Ils se mirent en marche, quittant les ruines qui avait été temointe de leurs premiers baisers._

Fin du Flash-Back

Edward descendait dans la cuisine, et il la vit, sa seconde raison de vivre, son rayon de soleil dans son monde noircie par l'ambition.  
Il savait maintenant qu'une personne l'attendait , amoureusement. Son coeur se mit a battre, il avait rougie, et elle avait vue. Winry s'etait moquée de lui, se qui entrainat a une disputes habituelle.

Oui, meme si ils s'étaient déclairé l'un a l'autre, mais pas question de changer leurs habitudes !

Miani-Chan

^^ Voila, fin de cet O.S, c'est la premiere fois que je publie sur ce site, je stress un peut ! Mais c'est pas la 1er fois que je ''publie'' sur Internet , j'ai un blog sur Skyrock, je vous donnerait l'adresse si vous vouler ^^

Concernant cet O.S, il doit avoir beaucoup de fautes, je suis disorthographique, je suis désolée, mais je vais m'appliquée **

Bref, merci de laisser un commentaire, critiques, remarque, je prend tout !

Merci d'avoir lu ce texte ^^


End file.
